


Books, Books, and More Books

by kenzieflora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), POV Sirius Black, Reading Aloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzieflora/pseuds/kenzieflora
Summary: Sirius is pining after Remus but thinks Remus has a secret girlfriend...(I suck at summarizing, it's a wolfstar oneshot)
Relationships: Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 19





	Books, Books, and More Books

Remus had been acting strange, Sirius noticed. Of course he couldn’t mention anything to James. That would require him knowing about Sirius’ recent attention to Remus which would lead to James knowing about Sirius’ recent crush on Remus. No, that absolutely couldn’t happen. Sirius chastised himself for even considering it.

James was like a brother to him, sure, but that didn’t ease Sirius’ concerns that James might not be okay with that sort of thing. He still hadn’t come out to James… or any of the marauders for that matter.

Sirius was sure James would be accepting and supportive but that did little to squash his fears. There were so many what if’s in that situation. All he knew for sure at that moment were his rapidly growing feelings for a certain werewolf.

Sirius needed to figure out what was going on with Remus. He was spending less time in the Great Hall at mealtimes, skipping out on pranks, even sneaking out of the common room in the evenings. Sirius had an inkling Remus had found himself a girlfriend.

The thought crushed him.

He turned it over and over in his mind for days trying to put the pieces together. He was happy for Remus, he decided, but that didn’t diminish his disappointment. In the end he decided it would be best to follow Remus later that night to find out once and for all what was going on. Not his best decision, but a decision nonetheless.

He sat quietly in a squishy armchair by the fireplace in the common room fiddling with the sleeve of his jumper. Remus sat on a couch opposite him with his head buried in his Transfiguration textbook while Peter and James sat on the worn rug playing a rather loud game of exploding snap.

The game got particularly rowdy and Remus excused himself suddenly for the library and hurried out. Sirius took this as his cue and waited a few minutes before just getting up and walking out of the common room.

“Oi mate get some snacks from the kitchen, eh?” Peter called after him. Sirius turned and flashed a quick thumbs up before hurrying out the portrait hole. Thanks for the cover story, Pete, he thought to himself. He glanced around and saw Remus’ feet turning a corner just in time. As quickly and quietly as he could, Sirius trailed Remus down the corridor until they came to an empty stretch of wall.

Library, eh? Sirius thought to himself. 

Remus closed his eyes and paced back and forth past the wall 3 times before an ancient looking door appeared. Remus looked up, a small smile on his face, and opened the door. Sirius watched as it slowly faded from view and cursed himself for not acting sooner.

Now it was his turn to pace. He did exactly what Remus had and looked up expectantly but nothing appeared. He groaned in frustration and tried again. Still nothing. 

Come on! Think Sirius! If I were a magical door how would I open to reveal Remus? 

He rubbed his temples and glanced up at the wall to find a door had appeared. The very same door Remus went through. Without thinking, he wrenched it open and walked inside, nearly tripping on a pile of books stacked by the entrance.

Remus’ eyes snapped up from the book he was reading, his expression changing from content to alert in a matter of seconds. His eyes rested on Sirius and he relaxed.

“Oi you big oaf, you scared me,” he sighed.

“Sorry, Moony. Didn’t mean to-“

“Wait, how’d you find me here?”

“I, erm- well I sorta followed you…” The exasperated look on Remus’ face was enough to make Sirius duck his head. “Sorry I- well okay this is gonna sound crazy but-“

“Pads, everything you say sounds crazy these days,” he said, deadpanned.

Sirius chuckled nervously. “Well uh yeah I suppose you’re right… Right well I followed you because, er well I-sorta-have-a-huge-crush-on-you.” His words came out in a rush.

Remus looked taken aback. “You... uh what?”

“Please don’t make me say it again,” Sirius pleaded with a small smile. Remus was smiling. That was a good sign, right?

“It’s alright, Pads, I like you too. But why were you following me?”

“Oh I thought you had a girlfriend,” Sirius mumbled.

Remus raised his eyebrows. Sirius looked to the floor and shuffled his feet nervously. “Sirius I’m not mad, I promise.”

“Thanks, Rem. Hey what is this place anyways?” He gestured around at the small room crammed with books and beanbags.

“Oh,” Remus chuckled. “Welcome to my quiet place. Also known as the room of requirement. You lot are barking mad most of the time and one day I really needed a quiet place where nobody could find me and the room just… appeared!”

“So this is the room of requirement! I’ve read about it in ‘Hogwarts: a History.’”

“Of course you did, you big nerd,” Remus smiled.

“Oi watch who you’re calling a nerd Mr. Prefect.” 

Remus poked out his tongue and flashed his badge. “Careful, I’ll give you detention.”

Sirius chuckled. “So I understand the whole quiet place thing but why all the books?”

“The room gives me new books to try. Always seems to know what I wanna read, too,” Remus smiled holding up the open book that was resting in his lap.

Sirius plonked himself down in the beanbag next to Remus and laid his head in Remus’ lap. “Mm read me a story, Rem?” Remus stroked Sirius’ hair softly looking down at the other boy fondly. Sirius smiled up at him as Remus found his place and began reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at midnight so hopefully it isn't awful :) Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
